


Slow Down, Grab the Wall

by ohanotherday



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanotherday/pseuds/ohanotherday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Chuck had actually been introduced to the Becket brothers, he hadn’t thought too much of them, but then he found their vines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down, Grab the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the middle of finishing up my fic for the mini bang and having issues with some of it (basically I’m lagging on it because of writer’s block), so I figured “lets write some chuckraleighyancy pwp” because that _totally_ makes sense. I had seen [this vine](http://sweetraleighbecket.tumblr.com/post/85606572649/chriscanandwill-i-hadnt-seen-this-in-a-few) awhile ago and so I spent the last two days turning my idea into a fic. The title is from [“Gas Pedal”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8LUd51IuiA) because I’m a really classy lady. That song just ties in all the themes of this fic so well, lol.

Mostly Chuck kept to himself at school. He wasn’t _friendless_ —there were the Wei triplets and Mako and Sasha and Aleksis—but mostly he liked being alone. Sometimes he sat at lunch with them, and he went to the Weis’ wrestling meets and Sasha and Aleksis’ football games, even attended fencing matches just for Mako, but he liked silence the best.

He also liked sitting outside and eating his lunch without his friends following his gaze, which was currently trained on the Becket brothers.

Mako would definitely call him a creep. It wasn’t that the Beckets weren’t friendly with the others, it was just that they tended to do their own thing. Raleigh and Yancy were on the baseball team and hung out with their teammates during lunch while Jazmine was no doubt somewhere she definitely shouldn’t be. Chuck was never actually sure about her. She just sort of appeared in random places: in the art room, the computer room, behind the bleachers. Most of the times they saw each other, Jazmine grinned at Chuck, smiling with too much teeth and looking like she could read his mind. It was unsettling when compared to Raleigh and Yancy’s obliviousness.

However, Chuck couldn’t even grudge her for the looks. He had a crush a mile wide on Raleigh and Yancy, and anyone who really bothered to look would notice. Sasha and Aleksis might’ve figured it out, but they were quiet and reserved and probably holding onto this information until they could use it for their own personal gain. The Weis would definitely tease the shit out of Chuck, but he had carefully avoided checking out the Beckets when the Weis were in the same room. Mako guessed it once, but when Chuck argued against it, she let the topic drop. She didn’t have time for those sorts of things. If Chuck didn’t want to accept the truth, she just rolled her eyes and waited until he got some sense knocked into his head, though she was usually the one knocking the sense into him.

But in this particular situation, Chuck doubted there would be any resolution. If he had a crush only on Raleigh or Yancy, it would make everything easier. Having a crush on both of them made things difficult.

Today there was a baseball game, and Raleigh and Yancy were dressed out already in their uniform. Everything looked better in those white pants, Raleigh’s ass included. Yancy was starting pitcher and Raleigh was catcher, and while people always teased the Beckets about it, Chuck didn’t even care. He went to some of their games even if it was just to watch Raleigh crouch low while egging on the hitters. Yancy was always much more stoic, calling the shots and doing his best, even though every now and then he fucked up a throw from the pitcher’s mound to first base.

The first time Chuck had actually been introduced to the Becket brothers, he hadn’t thought too much of them, but then he found their vines. If Chuck hadn’t been an avid fan of twerking before, he realized how wrong he was afterward. Raleigh couldn’t actually twerk for shit, but what he lacked in technique he made up for in enthusiasm. And he was really enthusiastic about it. Yancy filmed all of Raleigh’s attempts and uploaded them, and Chuck watched the videos repeatedly.

Yancy was the catcher and Raleigh was pitcher on the team, and there was a thousand jokes Chuck could make up from those facts alone, but it sort of irked him. Sort of the jokes hit too close to what Chuck wanted to see happen in reality. Raleigh and Yancy were always too close to each other. They brushed up against each other and hugged each other whenever they were in the same vicinity. The affection sort of extended to Jazmine. She let her brothers play with her hair or hold her in a hug, but when she got tired of it, she shoved them off. Chuck would’ve acted the same way, but he also wouldn’t mind being stuck between Raleigh and Yancy. He wouldn’t mind it at all.

\---

It was a few days later when Chuck accidentally walked in on Raleigh and Yancy making out. Chuck had forgotten one of his books in his previous class, but Raleigh and Yancy were so into it that they didn’t even notice Chuck.

Their eyes were closed and Yancy had Raleigh backed up against a table, blocking him in with his hands while Raleigh leaned back for balance. Yancy’s leg was between Raleigh’s, grinding up against him. Yancy reached out a hand, rubbing it against Raleigh’s crotch, causing Raleigh to make all these breathy moans.

Chuck blinked a few times. “Holy shit.”

That seemed to snap Raleigh and Yancy back to reality, and they pulled apart. Their chests were heaving and their faces were all splotchy red. Raleigh looked a little panicked while Yancy looked like he couldn’t decide if he should use verbal or physical threats.

Chuck darted his gaze over the rest of the classroom before seeing his book on his teacher’s desk. He snatched it and turned to leave, but before he could even open the door, Yancy grabbed him by his shirt. Chuck turned around, not quite pinned to the wall but blocked in by Yancy’s arms.

Chuck glared at him, not wanting to get in a fight, and tried shoving Yancy away from him. Yancy was a year older than him and Raleigh, and he easily ignored Chuck’s attempts to make him move. Yancy stared at Chuck hard with a calculating gaze before saying, “What are you going to do?”

Chuck, all sarcastic and a tiny bit scared, laughed. “Add this to my spank bank and then go to English class,” he replied.

Raleigh let out a laugh from where he was still sitting on the table. Raleigh’s dick was probably still hard, even with Chuck having walked in on them. Yancy was a lot slower to laugh though. He backed away from Chuck, straightening out Chuck’s shirt as he did. “Don’t go running your mouth,” Yancy said, finally far enough away now that Chuck could escape.

Chuck snorted, saluting Yancy before heading out. He probably should go spread this gossip just to teach Yancy a lesson, but he really didn’t want to have both of his crushes hate him. Chuck wasn’t sure how people would react to incest. He was only seventeen and in high school. He wasn’t sure how this sort of thing worked. Chuck could be a dick when he wanted to be, but clearly this was something Raleigh and Yancy were keeping a secret. And anyways, he really was adding that memory to his spank bank.

\---

Over the next couple of weeks, Chuck found himself being watched at all times by at least one of the Becket brothers. If Chuck passed by Yancy in the hallway, Yancy always gave him a disdainful look. When Chuck ate food outside, before he even tried sneaking a peek at the Beckets, Yancy was already staring at him, mouth pulled into a tight line.

And if it wasn’t Yancy, then it was Raleigh during class. Despite the way how Raleigh shit talked hitters on the field, he was a lot more reserved in class. He tended to be quiet, doing his work but usually never answering questions during discussions unless the teacher called on him.

But now sometimes Chuck would get the feeling someone was watching him, and when he looked up, he nearly always was met with Raleigh’s assessing gaze. Chuck always scrunched up his nose, making a face at Raleigh before going back to his schoolwork. Before Chuck had caught Raleigh and Yancy making out, he had always wanted to be the object of their attention, but now it was just plain annoying. They watched him like they were waiting for him to step out of line, and that shit was frustrating. If he was going to rat them out to the whole school, he would’ve already done it.

\---

Chuck was walking down the hallway when someone opened a door and yanked him into a dark room. “Fucking shit,” Chuck cussed, throwing out his arms to smack whoever had grabbed him.

When the light was turned on, Raleigh and Yancy were there smirking at him. “Shit,” Chuck breathed, a little relieved though still confused as fuck. From all the cleaning products and mops, he assumed they were in the janitor’s closet. He raised an eyebrow. “So what, you guys plan on murdering me in here?”

Raleigh’s eyebrows ticked upward. “Not quite.”

Chuck glared at them. “So you guys are just watching my every movement for shits and giggles then?”

“Pretty much,” Yancy conceded.

Chuck rolled his eyes. “I already said I wasn’t going to rat you out.”

“Yeah,” Yancy nodded, “we got that.” He took a step toward Chuck. “But we also did some digging. Apparently you watch our vines religiously.”

Chuck paled. That was true, to a certain extent.

Yancy took another step toward him. “And you’ve got a crush, right? We asked around a little.” Chuck clenched his fists. He knew Raleigh was friends with Mako, and if Raleigh had asked her, there was no telling what she might’ve shared. “But I was just wondering if you wanted to pound my baby brother’s ass.” Yancy nodded at Raleigh. “He’s got a good ass for that.”

Raleigh laughed, tilting his head as he accepted the compliment.

Chuck stared at the two of them. “What the fuck,” he breathed. He waited for a few moments, expecting Raleigh or Yancy to break out in laughter and say ‘just kidding.’ When that never happened, Chuck shrugged. “Sure.”

Yancy and Raleigh were on Chuck in a second. Yancy went to kiss him first, pushing Chuck against the wall and pressing his body up against Chuck’s. While Chuck shut his eyes and let Yancy take the reins, he could feel Raleigh leaning up against his side.

Raleigh pressed a kiss against Chuck’s neck, and Chuck did his best not to giggle. He wasn’t too ticklish, but he was a little bit. “Yancy,” Raleigh whined after a moment. “You’re taking too long.”

Chuck grinned against Yancy’s lips. Yancy had barely started kissing him. Apparently Yancy thought the same thing because he let out a laugh and then went right back to kissing Chuck.

When Yancy finally relented, Chuck was blushing and out of breath. Raleigh pressed a hand against Chuck’s face, and Chuck let his face get turned. Raleigh kissed him just as hard as Yancy, but with a lot more tongue. It was definitely a lot less controlled and a lot messier, but it was just as hot. Maybe hotter. He’d have to try a few more rounds though, for proper scientific gathering.

When Chuck had kissed Yancy, he kept his hands mostly on Yancy’s waist, but with Raleigh, Chuck slid them farther down until he was cupping Raleigh’s ass. Raleigh was just as tall as him, but that didn’t stop Chuck. Raleigh hitched up, groaning while he kept kissing Chuck’s mouth. Every now and then Raleigh made these little moans, and while Chuck liked to think they were completely his doing, it wasn’t like he was doing that much.

Yancy hadn’t moved completely away, but he was clearly doing _something_ with his hands. Chuck pulled back from the kiss, looking down to see Yancy undoing Raleigh’s jeans, slipping fingers underneath the waistband of Raleigh’s boxers and tugging them down.

Raleigh was smiling hard at Yancy, and without Chuck preoccupying his mouth anymore, he grabbed one of Yancy’s hands and guided it to his cock, and then the Beckets were kissing each other.

Chuck leaned back against the door, sighing and wishing this was being recorded, and then a hand was on his own jeans. Yancy pressed up against the bulge in Chuck’s pants. He started toying with the zipper, but then Yancy decided against it and pulled away. Before Chuck could cuss at him, Raleigh was pressed up against Chuck and guiding him back into kissing him.

Chuck had mixed feelings about that, but after Raleigh finally decided to unzip Chuck’s jeans and tug out his cock, Yancy threw him a condom. Chuck stared at it. He’d had sex before, but those times were both oral sex. He knew enough about safe sex and all that to know the importance of condoms, but the situation was all kinds of weird. If he was in a relationship with someone, he really wouldn’t be the type to hand someone else a condom and give them the go ahead to fuck his significant other.

“Put it on,” Yancy ordered. He glanced down at Chuck’s dick. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those people that have a thing against condoms.”

“Fuck you,” Chuck said without much heat, but Yancy’s words were enough of a green light. He shoved his jeans and boxers down a little more and slid the condom over his cock.

When he glanced up, Yancy had Raleigh leaning against the wall, rubbing against Raleigh’s hole. When he slipped a finger in, Chuck blinked. It was pretty hot, but he hadn’t seen anyone bring out any lube. But Yancy’s fingers went in smoothly enough. Chuck was staring so intently that Yancy noticed.

“This is our free period,” Yancy said, like that was explanation enough.

“Yeah and?”

Raleigh laughed. “So we had free time.”

Chuck furrowed his brow. “You guys already fucked during it?”

Yancy nodded. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Chuck blinked. “That’s…great.” He didn’t say more, since Yancy was beckoning him over so Chuck could line up his cock.

When he was inside, Chuck gripped Raleigh by the hips, resting his head on Raleigh’s shoulders. Raleigh wasn’t too tight, but it was almost too much and he was going to come right here. But then Raleigh groaned and arched, and Chuck started thrusting. He tried finding a rhythm, but with Yancy there making faces and whatnot out of the corner of Chuck’s eye, he felt like he was getting tested.

Chuck could feel his face getting red, and finally he turned toward Yancy. “What?” He growled.

Yancy ignored him, instead walking closer and pressing a hand against Raleigh’s back. Yancy leaned closer toward Raleigh until he had his brother’s attention. “Is it good?”

Chuck heaved out a sigh. One the one hand, he really wanted to tell Yancy to go away, but on the other hand, he also really wanted to know Raleigh’s opinion.

“It’s good,” Raleigh sighed.

Yancy stared hard at Chuck before rubbing his hand over Raleigh’s back a little more. “Good.”

After that Chuck felt a hell of a lot better. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure in what he was doing, but at least now he was a lot more confident in his movements. It was his first time actually fucking someone with his dick, but god, so much fucking pressure from Yancy.

When Chuck finally came, Yancy pulled Raleigh toward him. Chuck ran a hand through his own hair. He hadn’t meant to come so fast, or at least not before helping Raleigh out, but it was already too late. He removed the condom, awkwardly trying to figure out where to put it. When he glanced up for some direction, Yancy was on his knees and sucking Raleigh off, and all Chuck could do was watch helplessly.

Raleigh clutched his brother’s shoulders while Yancy held him firmly in place against the wall. Clearly Yancy was the one calling the shots, but he moved Raleigh’s hands, let him tug on his hair and set the pace. When Raleigh came in Yancy’s mouth, Chuck expected Yancy to want something, maybe undo his own pants and jerk off, but instead he kissed Raleigh and moved away.

Chuck furrowed his brow. “Seriously? You’re good?”

“Yeah,” Yancy said, frowning a little.

Behind them Raleigh snickered. “Yancy doesn’t have a short refractory period.”

Yancy glared and turned around. “No, I’m just not a horny little shit who’s begging for cock all the time.” He put up his hand in front of Raleigh’s face. “Four times already today, okay. Four. What the fuck.”

Raleigh rolled his eyes and bumped shoulders with Yancy. “We all have our talents. You overslept on our last game day and still threw a perfect game.”

“That’s true,” Yancy nodded.

“And then went back to bed before I could even offer celebratory blowjobs.”

Yancy smirked, wrapping an arm around Raleigh’s waist.

Chuck snorted. “Well this was fun,” he said flatly. He wasn’t sure if this was a one-time thing or what, but it had been a pretty fun way to spend instead of going to class. “Same time tomorrow?”

It was supposed to be a joke, but Yancy and Raleigh each made a considering face, glancing at each other and shrugging. “Sure,” they said in unison.

Chuck nodded, doing his best to hide his elation.

“Hey,” Yancy called. “What’s your number?”

Chuck frowned before seeing the phone in Yancy’s hand. He grabbed it, typing in his number and calling it before handing it back.

“Sometimes this room is occupied,” Raleigh clarified, “but we’re always free at this time, so you know, we just have to get creative when this room is already taken.”

Chuck nodded, dumbfounded. “Yeah, guess everyone wants to bone in here.”

Raleigh grinned, kissing Chuck once more. “Basically,” he replied as he headed out. Yancy let out a snort and gave Chuck a kiss too.

A few seconds later the bell rang, and all Chuck could think of was how he really needed to rearrange his schedule so he had a free period at this time. He was pretty sure if he switched into Mako’s English class and moved around his physics class, it would work. As he was heading down the hallway, he accidentally bumped into Aleksis. When Chuck looked up at Aleksis to apologize, he was met with two identical smug grins on Aleksis and Sasha’s faces. They nodded and passed on, but Chuck got the feeling that they were probably more responsible than Mako for what had happened in the janitor’s closet.

 

 


End file.
